The Shards of Nirvanna
Thanos_Gauntlet.jpg "In order to assure the control of humanity, various technologies were created by the ancient but advanced race, named Shards of Nirvana. These pieces were tapped into a neurotransmitter located deep within the human brain, ensuring total obedience. However, there were some humans born without the neurotransmitter, hypothesized by Ochigi to be hybrids of the First Civilization and humans, consequently making them immune to the Pieces' control." The Shards of Nirvanna There are 14 Shards of Nirvana in all. The Shards of Nirvana have a long history that punctuates the tales of humanity. The Shards of Nirvana were used to control humans, who were created by the First Civilization to work as slaves and those that worship them. Humans react to the effects of the Shards of Nirvana through the 4th chi seal designed in there brain. However, interbreeding between humans and members of the First Civilization led to the creation of a hybrid race, which was immune to the hypnotic effects of the Shards of Nirvana, it also allow certain humans to weiled the shards when in actuality it would kill any human that came in contact with it, a failsafe for all The First Civillization so that the humans would never cause an uprising. In 75010 BCE, two of these hybrids, Adam and Eve, stole one of the Shards from their masters and escaped from captivity in Eden. Soon after, war broke out, pitting humanity against their gods. While the rest of the First Civilization were busy battling the humans, Okami, Washi, Oto and Heba were tasked with finding a way to guard against the threat of an impending solar flare. They relocated to the Grand Temple in what is now Turin, Kasaihana city, a facility which could only be entered using an Shard of Nirvana. Opening the Temple's inner gate required another Shard of Nirvana , the Grand Temple Key. By this time, the First Civilization were already able to generate small magnetic fields through the Shards of Nirvana, which were worn as rings. Using similar technology, they hoped to create a large magnetic field to protect the Earth from the sun's flare. However, they lacked the resources to do so, and though they attempted to create fields to protect small portions of the Earth, they were ultimately unsuccessful. The First Civilization soon discovered that when enough humans sat in thrall of the Shards of Nirvana and were forced to believe, their thoughts became reality. Okami, Washi, Oto and Heba considered the possibility that they could use human belief to change the consensus. This attempt was similarly unsuccessful. As their third option, they sent an Shard of Nirvana into the sky, and when it was placed, uttered the words "Make us safe." When their first attempt failed, they resolved to send a dozen more after. This act was also met with failure as there was no way to direct the beams of energy emitted by the Shards down to the Earth. Only ten years after the human rebellion began, the flare hit earth and whipped out all of the human race and all of the First Civllization as well. However majoirty of the First Civliization had escaped to Fumei much before this, and with the final hours that passed a wave took earth and killed even more humans, expect for the one Known as Noah and his family. The remaining members of the First Civilization were revered as gods by the humans; knowing that extinction awaited them, they began to aid the humans and guide their culture in turn. 'The Olympian Shards' 'Hades Scythe' Hades.full.167653.jpg Hades_Scythe_by_Darla_Illara.jpg Not to be mistaken with the Shard of Death however, Hades Sycthe is extremly deadily in the forms of combat, able to take the lives of any whom it touches. Hades can play a timer on anyone whom this sycthe touches. And able to disperse power chi techniques at his foes. 'Zues' Bolt' ' ZEUS_by_el_grimlock.jpg ZEUS_LIGHTINGIN.png Zeus-king-of-gods-thunder-bolt-greek-mythology-art.jpg ' The power of this Shard was made out of a stolen piece of the Garden of Eden during the first civillizations regin. The Power of this Bolt had extremly devastating desturctive properties. And it also allows Zeus to move at the speed of light. 'Posiden's Trident' ' 1943967-poseidon_s_trident_01.jpg God_-_poseidon.jpg ' This Shard has the ability to allow the user to control all forms of water and the sea's itself. It could disperse this whole planet of water and even flood this planet at the thought of doing so. 'The Main Shards of Nirvanna' 'The Shard of Lust' ' SOL.jpg ' With this shard, it grants the power of Lust in all forms to the user. User becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by lust of oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the lust or even slow or stop aging. User can sense and manipulate the lust, sexuality, sexual attraction and sexual desire of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling lust, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. It is even said that after a term of time, the User with this ability either is or can transform into succubus (plural succubi), a female demon or supernatural being that traditionally appears in dreams taking the form of a humanoid woman in order to seduce men, usually through sexual intercourse. Users with this power gain usually boosted strength, speed, supernatural level of beauty and some magical abilities, especially dealing with illusions and mental manipulation. Physical changes include fangs, claws, pointed tail and wings. User can sense and manipulate the desires of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling desire, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. These desires can include Love, attraction, adoration, addictions and hopes and plans for the future. The user can cause targets emotions to go hyper-active, feeling joy, hyper activeness, enthusiasm, eagerness, etc., to the point that the excited person's heart explodes from the strain. The user is the embodiment of all forms of sex, lust, and arousal and gain the ability to gain power off the lust of everyone and everything including themselves. Users can convert lust into energy and use it as a source to extend their own life span or as a weapon. The user has perfect physical beauty and may never age and might even be immune to death unless certain conditions are met. The User can cause whole civillizations to be blinded by utter lust with this shard. 'The Shard Of Hate' ' Reiser_red_lantern_by_reiser_r-d5b08v5.jpg Red_Lantern_Ring.jpg Red-lantern-vader.png BloodExpulsion.jpg ' User becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by hatred of oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing their existing powers. Some users may be able to draw sustenance from the hatred or even slow or stop aging. Users can become a physical representation of manifestation of hatred itself and gain power from the hatred in others or oneself, they can use endless hate as a power source to extend their life span or as a weapon and can become immune to death unless certain conditions are met. User can sense and manipulate the hatred of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling hatred, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. With this power alone The User can cast loothing power of hatred all across the world. *Hatred Absorption *Hatred Augmentation *Hatred Aura *Hatred Constructs *Hatred Detection *Hatred Empowerment *Hatred Inducement *Hatred Negation 'The Shard of Love' ' Violet_Power_Rings_h1.jpg 4219177-0029306512-91748.jpg ' With this Shard the User can sense and manipulate the all aspects of love, of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling love, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. Love includes a variety of different feelings, states, and attitudes that ranges from interpersonal affection ("I love my mother") to pleasure ("I loved that meal") to an emotion of a strong attraction and personal attachment. It can also include basic kindness, compassion, and affection — "the unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for the good of another". It may also describe compassionate and affectionate actions towards other humans, one's self or animals. Users become the living physical manifestation or personification of love and gain the ability feed off of the love of everyone and everything including themselves. Users can convert love into energy and use it as a full source to extend their own life span or as a weapon. They may never age and may be immune to death unless certain conditions are met.The user can induce love into others, including the love for the user or love for another person. Effects will vary depending on the user's mental strength: Those subjected to this ability may develop a strong infatuation for somebody but will remain in control of themselves, or they may feel so much love for somebody that they have an intense desire to make them happy, becoming completely submissive to them. The effect is usually instant, but in some cases it may slowly take effect the more the victim meets the user/another. WIth this ring, the user can cast love all upon a civllization and evantually love, creating perfect harmony and peace. 'The Shard of Darkness' ' Dark_Keyblade_2.png SOD.jpg Sora_anti_form_by_mrlipschutz-d5x2j0q.jpg ' With the Shard of Darkness, The User can create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. By itself, darkness is mostly used to cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing a dimension of dark energy it can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs and weapons, teleport one's self through massive distances via shadows, etc. The user can act as the physical manifestation or personification of Darkness, the all-encompassing void which acts as the counterbalance to light. The darkness manifested is essentially made of pure negativity and not from the lack of illumination. The user of this ability is essentially tapping into the core of different forms of darkness itself to assert their dominion. User can create, shape and manipulate purifying and holy darkness which is generated by the goodness and kindness of a darkness user. The power to counter the forces of darkness with evil intent is with the forces of darkness with good intent. With this shard, the user can cast the land in utter and total darkness, this shard also doubles as the gate way to the realm of darkness. 'The Shard of Greed' ' SOG.png SOG2.jpg SOG3.jpg ' With this Shard,Users become the embodiment of greed and gain power from the greed in others or oneself. They can use greed as a power source to extend their life span or as a weapon and can become immune to death unless certain conditions are met. Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by greed of oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the greed or even slow or stop aging. User can sense and manipulate the greed, covetousness and avarice of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling greed, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. This is by far next to hatred the most dangerous Shard, considering it consumes you whole with greed. The power of this shard allows you to take and take, consume and consume untill you've plunged a world into utter destruction with your greed alone. It also doubles as the inter-dimisonal gate leading to ' Blue heaven '. It's so powerful its locked up within a orb so that when someone uses it they have to use it within the orb or the shard will consume the person whole. 'Shard Of Light' ' SOLG1.png SOLG2.jpg SOLG3.png ' With the Shard of Light User can create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to simply as light, is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight. Primary properties of visible light are intensity, propagation direction, frequency or wavelength spectrum, and polarisation, while its speed in a vacuum (299,792,458 meters per second/186,000 MPS) is one of the fundamental constants of nature. Visible light, as with all types of electromagnetic radiation (EMR), is experimentally found to always move at this speed in vacuum. In common with all types of EMR, visible light is emitted and absorbed in tiny "packets" called photons, and exhibits properties of both waves and particles. This property is referred to as the wave–particle duality. The study of light, known as optics, is an important research area in modern physics. Users of this ability to are able to transform into state of being in which they are one with their emotions, acquiring a peace of mind, and are able to expel themselves of any dark intentions. Much like the ability, Dark Form, the user's power increases and they are able control forces of light. However, the abilities are mostly based on defense but are still capable of immense power. Users become the living representation or personification of light along with its concepts of purity and immaculate nature. The users are able to use all of the light's powers whether holy, divine or supernatural in a different level. Users can convert this light power into an energy and use it as a full source to extend their powers or create something that becomes a weapon. As long as there is light, the user of this power will become more powerful progressively. With this shard,the user could consume the world in light which could save the world and allow it to grow, or burn it to a crisp. 'Shard of Stars' ' Ffx.jpgf6c911ca-2c85-418c-8208-e395bad6c653Larger.jpg Ffx_tidus_necklace_sterling_silver-i637-632.jpg ' With the Shard of Star the User can create, shape and manipulate all aspects of a stars, self-luminous celestial bodies consisting of a mass of gas held together by their own gravity in which the energy generated by nuclear reactions in the interior is balanced by the outflow of energy to the surface, and the inward-directed gravitational forces are balanced by the outward-directed gas and radiation pressures.Historically, the most prominent stars were grouped into constellations and asterisms, and the brightest stars gained proper names. The user is able to cause stars to go supernova, a stellar explosion that is more energetic than a nova. This explosion can wipe out an entire solar system and everything within; planets, life, etc. Higher-level users may be able to cause even suns that are not massive enough to go supernova. User can create, shape and manipulate cosmic energies to produce nearly any effect they desire, including the molecular restructuring and transmutation of matter, the manipulation of matter across space and time, the creation of force fields, the creation of inter-dimensional portals and vortexes, telekinesis, and cosmic awareness.User can call upon the comets, meteors, asteroids, stars, moons, planets, nebula, quasars, and dark matter. They can generate stellar winds, solar flares, cosmic storms and invoke meteor showers. User doesn't usually actually summon a planet/celestial object or control and manipulate its movement (as that would result in it being obliterated), but they can summon and control its energy. 'Shard of Power, Courage, and Wisdom' ' SOCWP.jpg SOCWP1.jpg socwp2.jpg ' These Shards as usually seen together... Courage: With this shard can become the living embodiment of courage and gains abilities that can come from any forms of bravery. The user can fight off any common fear or not be afraid at something normal, they become stronger with just being fearless in the face of danger. Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by a courage of oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the courage or even slow or stop aging. User can manipulate, induce, take away or augment courage, bravery, etc., the ability and willingness to confront fear, pain, danger, uncertainty, or intimidation. Physical courage is courage in the face of physical pain, hardship, death, or threat of death, while moral courage is the ability to act rightly in the face of popular opposition, shame, scandal, or discouragement. The User of this shard can bestow Courage on those around them and within themselves, able to rally even the smallest armies into battles to destroy thousands of foes. Wisdom: With this shard, The user of this power is the embodiment of knowledge and wisdom and have extensive knowledge of everything. The user has awareness of the past, present and future, including all possible and impossible variations. They either know the correct answer to any question in any discipline, or will at least know where to look for an answer. This shard created by Washi, The users intellectual faculties (memory, calculation, learning, creativity, etc) transcend virtually all other sentient beings in the universe. All aspects of their intelligence are infinite, but inferior to Nigh-Omniscience and Total Omniscience. This power differs from Omniscience in that the user has, essentially, a limitless IQ and intellectual capacity, rather than having innate knowledge of everything. This is the greatest, most supreme level of intellect a being can attain. The user possesses great wisdom: deep understanding and realization of concepts, people, things, events or situations, resulting in the ability to apply perceptions, judgements, and actions while keeping these understandings. It often requires control of one's emotional reactions (the "passions") so that universal principles, reasons, and knowledge prevail to determine one's actions.Wisdom is also the comprehension of what is true combined with optimum judgment as to what action to take. Great wisdom and understanding may be a quality of the user regardless of age and experience. With this shard the user has the intellect to the point of knowing any an all forms of information. Power: The Power of this shard is unknown... 'The Shard of Death' SOD1.jpg SOD 2.jpg Death: With this Shard, The user of this power can become the embodiment of death itself. This means that they can easily kill others, reap their souls when they die and take their souls to the afterlife. They could also bring about the apocalypse, causing deaths by the millions, possibly even billions. They can decide where a soul will go after death. User can kill anyone and possibly even anything using varying means, either instantly, slowly over time, after certain conditions are met, or after a certain period of time has gone. May be used by touch, at a distance, simply willing it to happen, or performing certain ritual. User can create, shape and manipulate the essence of Death, which is present in all mortals throughout the universe and is the opposite power of Life-Force Manipulation; whereas Life-Force is the essence which allows life to flourish, Death-Force is that which causes things to wither, rot, weaken, and eventually die. They can sense and manipulate the essence that allows Death, Destruction, Decay, and Corruption to exist throughout the universe, allowing them to control decayed matter or to request assistance from the dead. The user is capable of sensing the coming of death, able to determine when someone is dead or dying or if others have died in a specific location. At times, this extends to seeing the names and lifespans of those who's faces the user sees. With this shard, the user can cast the world in death. Category:Information Category:Shards of Nirvanna Category:Items of Importance Category:Items Category:"The First Ones" Category:Directory